


Two Souls at Hogwarts

by Phoenixclan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Change of Harry Potter story, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: Its Harry's third year at Hogwarts but something happened and it's even bigger than the escape of Sirius Black. The monsters of the Underground are freed and accepted into the magical and non magical societies. Frisk also manages to save Asriel. Now six weeks after the monsters are freed, Asriel and Frisk both receive letters from Hogwarts. How will them going to Hogwarts change the Harry's story?





	1. The Train Ride

Frisk and her adopted brother Asriel Dreemurr were at King’s Cross station. They were looking for their train, the magical Hogwarts Express on the platform 9 ¾. Frisk sighed in frustration and thought ‘How did we ever get picked for this?’

 

Frisk and Asriel had got their Hogwarts letters six weeks after Asriel broke the barrier and Frisk saved Asriel by splitting her soul into two souls and giving him one. There were side effects to this in the form of Frisk growing fangs, her hair changing to silver white and her eyes changing to pink.

 

Suddenly, they heard a very large man with a very large boy say “Look it’s one of those freaks. They should’ve just stayed in hell where they belong. That goes for that girl too.”

 

Asriel became angry enough to attack the man but Frisk held him back. He looked at her angrily and saw she was trying her best to stay calm.

 

“Leave it, bro. He’s not worth it.” Frisk said softly “None of them are.”

 

Asriel sighed and went back to helping Frisk find their train. It had been six weeks since monsters were reinstated in the human society and the monsters even found out about the magical society with the condition that they kept their mouths shut about the magicals while talking with the non magicals. Most humans respected and accepted the monsters back happily especially the children.

 

But there were other humans that still hated the monsters. These humans would try now and then to hurt monsters but the police and wizard police are always there to save the monsters in trouble. Frisk had also given Ambassador duties to her and Asriel’s father because she was too young for that now. Now Frisk and Asriel would have to focus on magic training if they could find the train.

 

“Ugh! I give up!” Frisk exclaimed in exasperation

 

Suddenly, they heard a plump looking woman say “Packed with muggles of course!”

 

Frisk and Asriel had heard that word so many times already in the magical world that they quickly grabbed their trunks and raced to the plump woman. Frisk tapped on the woman’s shoulder. The woman looked down and gave Frisk a small smile.

 

“Yes? Can I help you with something, my dear?” The woman asked

 

“Yes, please. My brother and I are trying to find the-.” Frisk started but the woman cut her off

 

“The platform? You two are just like Harry on his first day. It’s simple enough to do.” The woman said “All you have to do is walk straight at the wall in between platform’s nine and ten. Best to do it at a run if you’re nervous.”

 

“Thank you so much. Come on, Az.” Frisk said and Asriel followed her.

 

It was only then did the woman see Asriel properly and gasped. Asriel chuckled a bit before he and Frisk walked towards the wall. Frisk flinched a bit but there was no impact. They kept walking until they were on the platform. They saw a great shiny train that was there for the students to get on.

 

On their way on, Asriel and Frisk could hear people muttering about Asriel. ‘A monster!? At Hogwarts!?’ ‘I can’t believe it.’ ‘Has Dumbledore lost his marbles!?’

 

“Well, at least their not asking us to go back underground.” Asriel muttered to Frisk as they stored away their trunks above the open compartment they had found.

 

“Yeah…” Frisk said softly

 

“Something wrong, sis?” Asriel asked worriedly

 

“I’m just really glad that you’re here, Asriel.” Frisk said with a big smile “I couldn’t have imagined coming here on my own.”

 

“And I’m really glad that you were so determined to save me.” Asriel said and hugged Frisk tight “Thanks a lot, sis.”

 

“No problem, bro. I just couldn’t leave you down there.” Frisk said as she hugged him back “You, mom and dad are the only real family I ever had.”

 

“Nice to know you feel cared for finally.” Asriel said then glanced out the window “Hey, the trains moving.”

 

Frisk looked out the window and saw that the train was indeed moving out of the station. Frisk suggested that they play some chess to pass the time. After a while, a lady pushing a trolley full of food and sweets stopped at their compartment.

 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” The woman asked kindly

 

Toriel had baked a pie for Frisk and Asriel which was already cut into small pieces for them to share but that didn’t stop Frisk from buying two boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavor Beans, some Cauldron Cakes, a few Pumpkin Pasties and some iced pumpkin juice. After thanking the woman, Frisk laid everything on their table as Asriel stared at her with amazement.

 

“Frisk, you do remember mom telling us to be thrifty with our money right?” Asriel asked curiously as Frisk bit into one of the pumpkin pasties.

 

“I know but I really want to try all this stuff.” Frisk said happily while holding out a pumpkin pasty for him to take “Come on, have some.”

 

Asriel’s hunger made him give in. They enjoyed everything except the boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavor Beans as Asriel managed to get a vomit flavored one.

 

“Okay, I better stop since you managed to get a vomit flavored one.” Frisk commented as she put her box down

 

“I can’t believe they _meant_ every flavor.” Asriel groaned as he gulped down his pumpkin juice

 

“Well, it _can_ talk.” A drawling voice said coldly

 

Asriel and Frisk looked up to see a blonde haired boy with two other larger boys standing behind him sneering at them. Frisk and Asriel thought the other two boys may have been the blonde boy’s body guards.

 

“Of course I can talk.” Asriel stated coldly

 

“Oh sorry.” The boy said while not sounding sorry at all “I thought that you monsters were not more intelligent than a donkey.”

 

“Well thought wrong didn’t you?” Asriel sneered

 

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you who your superior in school is.” The boy said “My name is Draco Malfoy. Hopefully you got that monster.”

 

Frisk couldn’t help but snigger at Malfoy’s last comment. Malfoy and the other two boys scowled at her.

 

“Sorry but I don’t see you as my superior right now.” Frisk commented

 

“Oh then perhaps I should let Crabbe and Goyle here deal with that smart mouth of yours.” Malfoy said coldly and the two boys cracked their knuckles

 

“You touch her and it will be the last thing you do.” Asriel said angrily

 

“Listen, um, Malfoy was it?” Frisk asked curiously “We may be first years but we know more monster magic than you do so unless you want your butt handed to you by two eleven year olds, I suggest you leave us alone.”

 

Malfoy and his two goons had no words for Frisk’s warning while Asriel laughed. Malfoy then sneered and left with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

 

“Nice one, sis.” Asriel said

 

“It was nothing and are we there already?” Frisk asked as the train started slowing down “I thought the journey would be longer than this.”

 

“Yeah, me too but maybe- WOAH!” Asriel started but stopped abruptly as the train gave a lurch and he fell onto Frisk.

 

“Bro, you may be really light but please get off me.” Frisk said calmly as the lights turned off suddenly

 

“Yeah, sorry. Lost my footing there.” Asriel said softly as he sat back in his seat. “What do you think is happening?”

 

“I dunno bro.” Frisk said softly then they heard the train rattle “I think someone is getting on.”

 

Suddenly a hooded black figure came to their apartment. Frisk immediately felt the air around her get icy cold and from Asriel’s look the same had happened to him. Suddenly both Asriel and Frisk felt their souls brace themselves for an attack.

 

Asriel and Frisk felt something was wrong. They pulled out their wands and pointed them at the figure. At once the wands began glowing red then to the creature’ surprise, flames shot from the wands and hit the creature full force setting its cloak on fire. It then fled before Asriel and Frisk had any chance of doing something worse to it.

 

“That was close.” Asriel gasped as the train began moving again

 

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Frisk said to her wand

 

Frisk’s and Asriel’s wands were custom made by Olivander. The wood he used was from the tree at Home. The cores of the wands were even more special because Toriel had requested that the cores be her fur. Olivander was more than pleased to experiment with boss monster fur as a wand core so he set straight to work and the next day, the wands were ready.

 

“Yeah. Olivander did say that these wands would react more to our emotions.” Asriel said “That’s probably what happened just now.”

 

“I think we’re gonna be there soon.” Frisk said as she peered out the window “I think we should change now.”

 

“Sure.” Asriel said happily

 

After they had changed, the train began to slow and then came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. They got off and saw a giant sized man calling for the first years to follow him.

 

“Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here!” The man called “Yer luggage will be taken to the school separately.”

 

The man led them through a steep, narrow path. Asriel and Frisk were the only ones chatting quietly to themselves. Finally the man called back to them.

 

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” The man called over his shoulder “jus’ round this bend here.”

 

Asriel’s jaw dropped when his eyes set on the school and Frisk couldn’t blame him. The school was massive. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

 

“That place is huge!” Asriel exclaimed softly

 

“Yeah, dad would be jealous if he saw this castle.” Frisk said and Asriel giggled as he imagined his father’s face of shock at seeing a grander castle than his own

 

“No more’n four to a boat!” The man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

 

Nobody but Frisk seemed to want to get into a boat with Asriel but finally, a boy without a boat sat in their boat but so close to the edge that Frisk was scared that he might fall into the lake. Asriel just chuckled and thought that nobody would try anything on him if they were all so scared of him.

 

Suddenly the boats started moving slowly towards the castle. Frisk and Asriel still gawked at the beauty and the size of the school. After a while the boats passed a thick curtain of ivy that concealed an underground harbor where they all clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

 

“Hey! You there!” The man called to Asriel as he checked the boats “Is this yours?”

 

The man was holding up a necklace which had the Delta Ruin as the locket. Frisk recognized it as the gift Toriel had made for them a few nights before they left.

 

“My locket! Thanks so much.” Asriel exclaimed taking the locket from the man while ignoring some of the giggling that some boys gave him

 

The man then led them all up a passageway in the rock then a flight of stone steps. Finally they stopped outside a huge oak door.

 

“Everyone here? Good” The man said then he knocked on the door three times

 

The door opened to reveal a tiny little man. The man greeted him as ‘Professor Flitwick’. Professor Flitwick led them up a magnificent marble staircase then into a small chamber.

 

“The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Please tidy yourselves up in any way you want. I will come and call you when we are ready.” Flitwick said then he left

 

“Are you nervous?” Asriel asked Frisk softly

 

“A little. You?” Frisk asked

 

Asriel gulped then said “A lot. Their going to call us in alphabetical order right?”

 

“Yep. See ya, Az.” Frisk said happily “Your definitely one of the first.”

 

Asriel was about to retort when Flitwick came back and asked them to follow him. When they came out of the room, a lot of muttering and pointing followed Asriel and Frisk as they walked with the rest of the group. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Asriel and Frisk with growing curiosity.

 

“Harry, look. Their taking all the attention off you.” Ron said

 

“Great. I’m so glad everyone here has some other people to talk and whisper about.” Harry said happily

 

“They don’t look scary. The monster kid actually looks adorable.” Hermione commented

 

Meanwhile, Asriel and Frisk waited for their names to be called. Finally, Professor Flitwick called Asriel’s name.

 

“Dreemurr, Asriel!” Flitwick shouted for all to hear

 

As Asriel walked up to the stool where an ancient hat sat, he could hear the chatter die away and all eyes focus on him. He could hear Frisk using their soul bond to give him encouragement. Asriel walked calmly to the stool and sat on it while Flitwick put the hat on his head. It was so big that it covered his eyes too.

 

“Hmm… A monster, eh? You are going to be tricky to sort.” A voice said “You are very brave but are very kind and compassionate too. You are intelligent but you do not value knowledge a lot. Not Ravenclaw then. You like to help others. Maybe Huffelpuff. You detest evil and trickery people. Definitely not Slytherin. Both Godric and Helga would’ve liked you in their houses. One last question: How are you with flowers?”

 

Asriel suddenly had an image of Flowey shoot through his eyes. He shuddered and the hat seemed to get that.

 

“Not Huffelpuff then. Better be GRYFFINDOR!” the voice shouted the last word and he felt the hat being tugged off his head.

 

“Alright, go join your house.” Flitwick said happily

 

Asriel got off the stool and headed to the back of the hall where the Gryffindor table was. Most of the older Gryffindors were cheering as he approached. He sat down and quickly turned to watch the rest of the Sorting.

 

A few others became Gryffindors but didn’t want to sit beside Asriel which Asriel was happy for because he thought he would have to save a seat for Frisk, that is if she made it to Gryffindor. Finally it was Frisk turn to be sorted.

 

Asriel kept his fingers crossed as he didn’t want to be alone in this new school. The hat took even longer than it did with him. Finally the hat shouted Gryffindor. Asriel sighed with relief as Frisk practically ran to join him. When she sat down, she gave him a huge grin and the thumbs up.

 

Albus Dumbledore stood up after all the first years were seated. He announced two new teachers that would be teaching that year. One was the giant sized man whose name was Hagrid. Another was a shabby looking man whose name was Remus Lupin. After that he warned the students about the dementors that would be guarding the school and that students are not advised to get in the way of the dementors. After that, Dumbledore smiled at everyone and the feast began.

 

“So that’s what that thing was.” Frisk said softly “That was a dementor.”

 

“Dad told me about them once.” Asriel said as he suddenly remembered “He said that they were the only monsters that were never placed underground because the humans wanted to exploit their powers.”

 

“So there are evil monsters after all.” Frisk said sadly

 

“Duh.” Asriel said with a deadpanned expression “I thought you would have figured that out with Flowey being so evil.”

 

“At least Flowey was cute.” Frisk commented “He was cute when he wasn’t making all those ugly faces. A tiny flower with nice smile.”

 

“He, I mean, I tried to kill you Frisk and your saying that was cute.” Asriel whispered angrily

 

Frisk looked at Asriel and Asriel immediately felt the hurt he had caused Frisk through their bond. Asriel looked down to the floor in shame but Frisk lifted his head up again.

 

“I’m not hurt by what you said. Maybe I’m a bit weird thinking Flowey was a cute flower.” Frisk said “The thing that hurt me was you saying that _you_ tried to kill me. I thought we went through this, _you_ didn’t kill me, Flowey did.”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just hard for me to accept your forgiveness so fast.” Asriel said softly “I mean, I did some weird things as a flower.”

 

“You’re doing weird things as a boss monster too.” Frisk said happily “Like for example: you bleat when I touch your ears-.”

 

“Frisk-.” Asriel muttered turning red

 

“-you drool when mom says she’s going to make snail pie-.” Frisk continued

 

“Frisk, stop.” Asriel said softly

 

“-and finally you shed _a lot_.” Frisk finished dramatically

 

“I hate you, Frisk Dreemurr.” Asriel sighed “I hate you.”

 

“And I love you too, Azzie.” Frisk said happily

 

The rest of the feast was perfect. Asriel and Frisk ate to their hearts content and had deserts that Toriel definitely wouldn’t approve of. Finally it was time to head up to bed.

 

“First years follow me please. I am Head Boy.” A boy named Percy said

 

Percy led them up a lot of staircases and through some corridors until they reached a portrait of a very fat looking lady.

 

“Now all of you must remember this password to enter the common room. The password is ‘ _Fortuna Major_ ’.” Percy said and the painting swung open to reaveal a cozy looking spiral room.

 

“Girls dormitories are to the right and the boys to the left. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up for you.” Percy said

 

As the first began to head to their respected rooms, Asriel and Frisk exchanged a quick hug and said goodnight to each other before heading up themselves. It would be a long day of learning for them tomorrow.


	2. The First Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk get their first taste of magic training and also a surprise halfway through the day! What is going to be?

Asriel awoke very early the next morning. He had not been having his nightmares with Frisk beside when he went to sleep but now the nightmares were coming back. He sighed and changed to his school robes which now had the Gryffindor lion sewn on them.

 

Asriel looked at his clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. School only started at eight so he thought of having some time alone in the common room as he thought he was the only one awake. But to his surprise, when he got down to the common room, Frisk was already awake and reading her new Astronomy text book.

 

“Morning, Asriel.” Frisk said as Asriel sat down in the armchair beside her “You had your nightmares again, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know why he keeps coming into my dreams like this.” Asriel said frustrated “When I was with you, I didn’t have them at all. I sort of felt safer with you around.”

 

“Aww, thanks Azzie.” Frisk said gratefully “I feel safer when you’re around me too.”

 

“What are you reading?” Asriel asked looking at the book curiously

 

“Astronomy.” Frisk said simply “The lessons are on Wednesday night but I want to see if I can get a bit ahead.”

 

“You mind if I read with you?” Asriel asked “I have nothing else to do so might as well study.”

 

“Sure. It tells all about the stars and the movements of the planets.” Frisk explained “I think this will be your favorite subject since you like looking at stars.”

 

“Probably.” Asriel said with a shrug “I wanted to ask: What’s our first class?”

 

“Oh, our head of house came in just now. She was really surprised that I was awake.” Frisk said “Anyway, she gave me the first year timetables to give to that prefect yesterday so that he can pass it out but she said I could take two for myself and you.”

 

“First lesson is…,” Asriel muttered as he scanned the timetable “… Charms?”

 

“Charms is a subject that teaches how to enchant stuff.” Frisk explained

 

“Oh, okay then.” Asriel said and continued looking “After that, we have Herbology, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then lunch, then Potions and finally Transfiguration.”

 

“I’m excited about Transfiguration.” Frisk said happily “It’s all about changing stuff into something else.”

 

“Yeah, I’m excited for that too.” Asriel said then glanced at his watch which was given to him by Asgore “Hey, it’s a quarter past seven. Let’s get some breakfast then head to our first class.”

 

“Sure but where are your books?” Frisk asked curiously

 

“Shoot.” Asriel muttered and hurried to get his books while Frisk just shook her head at him

 

When he came back down, he had his school bag slung over his shoulder. Frisk and Asriel then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After a quick breakfast, they left for the Charms classroom. They had to ask Professor Lupin for directions as they got a bit lost. Finally, they found the classroom and saw that their class had already gathered outside.

 

They quickly stood behind the rest of the Gryffindors and saw that they were having classes with the Slytherins too. Professor Flitwick soon opened the door to allow them. Once everyone was seated, Flitwick started taking the attendance.

 

When Flitwick reached Asriel’s name, there was a snigger from the Slytherin side of the class. Flitwick stopped and looked up to address the one who had sniggered.

 

“Yes, Mr. McIntosh? Do you have something to share with the class since it is so funny?” Flitwick said angrily

 

“Sorry, sir but its just that why are those two even here?” McIntosh asked

 

“What do you mean, Mr. McIntosh?” Flitwick asked surprised

 

“I mean, they are monsters. Their magic is not the same as ours.” McIntosh said loudly

 

“That may be but they do have wizards magic too.” Flitwick explained then said “And I would watch your tongue, Mr. McIntosh as these two are the son and daughter of the King and Queen of monsters. Now, let us continue.”

 

Both Frisk’s and Asriel’s faces were red through the rest of the attendance check. They had wanted to keep their royalty a secret but now thanks to a teacher, their secret was exposed.

 

But the rest of the lesson went smoothly. Frisk and Asriel even managed to levitate the feather they were supposed to be practicing the ‘ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ’ charm. Flitwick awarded each of them five points for the feat.

 

The Gryffindors left Charms feeling elated that they had earned ten points in their first class. The Slytherins just kept hissing at Asriel and Frisk who both just ignored them.

 

Professor sprout was in charge of their next lesson, Herbology. Both Frisk and Asriel tensed up when Professor Sprout said that they would be studying a talking flower from the Underground but relaxed as they soon found out that it was only the echo flower.

 

“Just imagine if they managed to find Flowey for real.” Frisk said and shivered

 

“I don’t want to think about what Flowey would do to them if they did.” Asriel said softly

 

For the rest of the lesson, Frisk and Asriel tried to think about anything other than Flowey. Finally, it was time for lunch. Frisk and Asriel got the surprise of their lives when they and the rest of their class reached the Great Hall.

 

‘Isn’t that Professor Dumbledore?” A boy asked “Who is he talking two? Their monsters too.”

 

Asriel and Frisk looked in front of them and gasped. Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall talking to Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel. The next second, Asriel and Frisk had dislodged themselves from their class and almost tackled both Asgore and Toriel in a hug.

 

“Well, these two seemed to have missed you two a lot.” Dumbledore laughed “Even though they’ve only been here a day.”

 

“My children, please let go. You two are going to make both of us fall down.” Toriel said laughing

 

“Mom, Dad what are you doing here?” Frisk asked quickly

 

“I asked them to come. They sent me a letter requesting to me so I invited them here.” Dumbledore said happily “They told me all about you Frisk and your past.”

 

Frisk gaped at her parents. They smiled sadly back at her with guilty looks.

 

“Since you, um,” Dumbledore said then whispered “haven’t had any real family, I fell that you shouldn’t be separated from your real one. So I have allowed the both of you to visit Hogsmeade this Saturday with the rest who are going.”

 

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other blankly then to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and explained more.

 

“Hogsmeade is an only wizards village. We only let third years and up to visit the village.” Dumbledore explained as the school gathered in the Great Hall for lunch

 

“Thank you!” Asriel shouted quietly so that no one else could hear because a lot of students were staring “Thank you so much, headmaster.”

 

“It is fine. I understand the feelings of loneliness.” Dumbledore said “Now you two, go fr lunch. I want to discuss something with your mother and father.”

 

“Bye, mom and dad.” Frisk said quietly

 

“Bye.” Asriel said softly

 

They then raced off to their house table for lunch. Once they had finished, they raced back outside the hall, only to see that their parents had already left.

 

“Well, at least we’ll see them this Saturday.” Frisk said happily

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Asriel said excitedly

 

“Now let’s go to our next-.” Frisk started but was cut off as high pitched scream cut through the air

 

They looked up from where they were and saw a student falling from the highest floor. Asriel looked around and saw that no one was going to move so he and Frisk did. Asriel quickly used his bond with Frisk to change into his Hyperdeath form.

 

Then with unnatural speed, Asriel ran and caught the girl just in time. Suddenly there was another shout.

 

“Professor Dumbledore! The monster is attacking!” Malfoy shouted as Asriel slowly changed back into his normal form

 

“I am not!” Asriel shouted angrily as he put the unconscious girl down

 

“Az, you were awesome!” Frisk squealed in delight which made Asriel smile a bit before the teaches came to where they were

 

“Professor, I swear! They hurt the kid!” Malfoy shouted “They shouldn’t even be allowed out of that hole!”

 

Asriel was so angry that he could feel himself changing again but then he felt something grab his hand. He looked and saw Frisk holding his hand thight.

 

‘Don’t. Don’t do it, Asriel’ Frisk said through their connection ‘You do this and monsters will be forced underground again.’

 

Asriel started to calm down and felt the change vanish. Dumbledore suddenly appeared and peered down at them.

 

“Mr. Malfoy that’s enough.” Dumbledore said calmly “Let’s see what Ms. Weasley has to say.”

Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the girl and said ‘ _Renervate_ ’. Ginny Weasley started to stir and sat up slowly but she kept clutching her arm.

 

“Ginny, do you remember what happened before you fainted?” Dumbledore asked slowly

 

“I was sending a letter at the Owlery. Then on the way back, I tripped over a large sort of cat.” Ginny said quietly “Then the last thing I remember was something big and furry catching me. It looked like a goat actually.”

 

Frisk couldn’t take it and rolled on the ground laughing while Asriel covered his red face with his ears. Dumbledore chuckled and asked Professor McGonagall to take Ginny up to the hospital wing.

 

“Well you two seem to be very quick in wanting to save people not unlike Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said happily “Twenty points to Gryffindor for each of you for trying your best to help someone in need. Now you to should really get to class.”

 

On the walk to class, Frisk just kept sniggering at Asriel. Asriel became increasingly annoyed with Frisk each time she made a joke too.

 

“What’s got your goat, Azzie?” Frisk asked while laughing

 

“Frisk, stop!” Asriel snapped “You are really annoying you know that! No wonder no one can stand you!”

 

Asriel wanted to take it back the minute the words left his mouth. Frisk just stared at him with a mixture of hurt and anger.

 

“Frisk, I’m so sorry.” Asriel said quickly “I didn’t mean that. Any of that. Please forgive me.”

 

“Asriel, if you wanted me to stop, you could’ve just asked.” Frisk said softly

 

“Dang it.” Asriel cursed “Even when I’m not Flowey, I still manage to hurt you.”

 

“I forgive you.” Frisk said and hugged her brother “I know you didn’t mean it. I forgive you.”

 

“Thanks, sis.” Asriel said gratefully “Now let’s get to class.”

 

Frisk let go of Asriel and smiled then they set of for class again. They were to have Potion lessons in the dungeons. When they finally made it, their class was already going inside. They quickly joined behind the group, just in time to hear the teacher say “Two to a table. Hurry up!”

 

Once they were all seated, the teacher known as Professor Snape took their attendance. He didn’t stop at Asriel’s name but he did stop at Frisk’s name.

 

‘Frisk Dreemurr,” Snape sneered “Our new celebrity.”

 

The Slytherins laughed and everyone looked at Frisk. Asriel hoped nothing bad would happen.

 

Suddenly, Snape asked Frisk quickly “Tell me Ms. Dreemurr, what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

 

“Um, you would get a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as, uh,” Frisk quietly while scratching her head “So powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.”

 

“Hmm…,” Snape studied Frisk for a bit before asking suddenly again “Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

 

This time Frisk had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing and said slowly “You would have to look in the stomach of a goat. The bezoar can save you from most poisons but not all of them.”

 

“Well, well,” Snape said slowly “It looks like Gryffindor has finally produced a student that is not as stupid as the rest of them. Now today, you will all brew a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the blackboard. You may start now and I will constantly inspect each of your potions.”

 

“I bet you are almost going to laugh.” Asriel said softly to Frisk

 

“Yep,” Frisk said while stifling a giggle behind her hand “I’m sorry, bro but every time you meet someone, their first impression of you is that you look like a goat.”

 

“I know. Which is why I hate it.” Asriel muttered

 

“Lighten up, bro.” Frisk said happily “I don’t think you’re a goat but it’s just so fun to mess with you.”

 

“At least you don’t do it in a bad way.” Asriel sighed “You’re better than Chara.”

 

They then stopped talking and got started with their potions. But Frisk and Asriel did not notice that the boy behind them had done something wrong. Suddenly, the boys cauldron burst and both he and Frisk got sprayed with his potion.

 

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

 

The boy did not answer as he and Frisk were both howling in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs. Asriel stood with his mouth half open. He was scared for Frisk and yet he did not know what to do.

 

“You,” Snape pointed at Asriel “Take your sister up to the hospital wing and you, Mr. Flaherty, can take this boy up there.”

 

Asriel didn’t need telling twice. He helped Frisk up and carefully they left the dungeons. Asriel was silent the whole way until Frisk tried talking to him.

 

“Hey Az, what’s got your goat?” Frisk joked

 

“This is not funny, Frisk.” Asriel said angrily

 

“C’mon, I’m not in that much pain.” Frisk said happily

 

“But you’re still in pain.” Asriel pointed out

 

“Asriel Dreemurr, if I can’t handle a few boils then I wonder how I managed to get through the underground on my first run.” Frisk said hotly

 

“I know you can handle yourself but-,” Asriel said but Frisk cut him off

 

“Then you shouldn’t be so worried.” Frisk said slowly “I know you care a lot and that you’re always worried every single time I get hurt but as you know I’m not the fragile type of girl.”

 

“I know that. You could practically beat up every monster hater yourself.” Asriel said happily “But as a brother I have my right to worry, don’t I?”

 

“Yes, you do.” Frisk sighed “Fine. Worry all you want, you big worry wart.”

 

“Thank you.” Asriel said with a small laugh “Come on, blisters. We’re almost there.”

 

“I wonder when you will get freckles so I can tease you.” Frisk said in wonder

 

“I don’t think monsters can get freckles.” Asriel admitted

 

“Then what does Monster Kid have?” Frisks asked in surprise “And remember, you’re a bit more human now.”

 

“I have no idea about Kid but you’re right about me though.” Asriel said “I am a lot more human now. My hearing event though is still really good but it has dropped in rage a bit. And now I have five fingers instead of four and five toes too.”

 

“My hearing changed too. I can hear as far as you and one more thing changed too.” Frisk said

 

“What is that?” Asriel asked curiously

 

“Last time if was still whole human, I would never touch mom’s snail pie but now,” Frisk said while smiling shyly “It’s like the best thing I’ve ever tasted so I guess my taste buds have changed too.”

 

“For the better.” Asriel muttered slyly

 

“I heard that!” Frisk exclaimed and punched Asriel in the arm

 

After a little while, they finally managed to get to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey patched Frisk in the blink of an eye. Asriel and Frisk laughed a bit when Madam Pomfrey asked whether Frisk wanted her to fix her teeth.

 

“That was interesting.” Asriel commented as they headed back to their common room

 

“Yeah but I don’t think even magic can change me back now.” Frisk said with a smile “But it actually makes me feel more like family with you, mom and dad.”

 

“Yeah but don’t you miss your old physical form?” Asriel asked curiously

 

“Az, the only thing that’s changed were my teeth, my hair color and my eye color.” Frisk said with a deadpanned expression “I’m pretty sure I’m still me but with a bit of boss monster.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Asriel said then suddenly remembered something “Hey…Did we have another class after Potions?”

 

“Um…,” Frisk thought for a second before realizing “Oh my god! We do! Transfigurations and we’re already five minutes late!?”

 

“Maybe they’ll let us off because you got hurt.” Asriel suggested and Frisk gave him a killer look

 

“I, unlike you Asriel Dreemurr, don’t want to skip class and miss something new I could learn today.” Frisk said harshly

 

“Well, if you put it that way…,” Asriel said softly “We should probably get going then.”

 

“Well then come on!” Frisk exclaimed “We have to hurry!”

 

Frisk grabbed Asriel’s hand and literally dragged him to Transfiguration class. They explained where they went and why they were late for class to their professor, Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall accepted their excuse and set them their work which was trying to turn a matchstick into a needle.

 

“Okay, you were right.” Asriel admitted to Frisk “This is something worth learning.”

 

“Told you.” Frisk said proudly

 

At the end of the lesson, Frisk’s needle had gone slightly sharp but still looked like it was made of wood. Only Asriel managed to get it right a few seconds before class ended. His toothpick had gone all pointy and had changed to silver in color.

 

“How did you do that, bro?” Frisk asked as they and the rest of the Gryffindors left for their common room

 

“You just have think about you want the thing to become and do it.” Asriel said modestly “Anyway, I wasn’t perfect. My matchstick was still wood at the end of it.”

 

“Yeah but you got further then anyone else.” Frisk protested “You were awesome.”

 

“T-thanks, sis.” Asriel stuttered as he turned a bit red

 

They and the rest of the Gryffindors headed back to their common room quickly as it was going to be lights out in no time. They reached their common room in no time and when they entered, all the first years could talk about was how Asriel had been so successful in their first ever class. Harry, Ron and Hermione heard all of this as Frisk and Asriel sat in one corner of the common room to finish their homework.

 

“Hey Hermione, aren’t you glad that he isn’t our year to steal your glory?” Ron snarked

 

“No. I wish he was in our year.” Hermione said listlessly “Then I would have a challenge.”

 

“Look,” Harry said quietly as Asriel raised his arms for no apparent reason “Let’s go closer and listen to what their talking about.”

 

The other two agreed and all three of them shifted closer to the two Dreemurrs. They could hear Asriel complaining about something.

 

“…hate this!” Asriel exclaimed “How do you these potions!?”

 

“Come on, Azzie.” Frisk said patiently “Just try. Moreover, its just an essay and not the real thing.”

 

“Sis, I love your advice but right now,” Asriel said deathly calm “I am so close to setting this piece of parchment on fire.”

 

Frisk sighed and smiled sadly. She then handed Asriel her now completed potions essay for him to copy.

 

“Here.” Frisk said in defeat “But don’t expect me to let you copy every single time.”

 

“Thanks, sis.” Asriel said and gave Frisk a quick hug then started copying

 

“You’re so good at Transfiguration but you are worst than me in potions.” Frisk said in a matter of factly way

 

“Hey,” Asriel said as he thought of something “That gives me an idea!”

 

“What?” Frisk asked curiously

 

“Why don’t I help you with you’re Transfigurations and you help me with my Potions?” Asriel suggested hopefully

 

Frisk thought about it and admitted in her head that it was a good idea. So she smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

 

“Awesome!” Asriel exclaimed “Thanks so much, Frisk!”

 

“No problemo, bro.” Frisk said happily “I hate working myself down to the-.”

 

“No. Don’t you dare.” Asriel said warningly

 

“- _Bone_.” Frisk finished dramatically and Asriel groaned

 

“I hate you and Sans.” Asriel groaned more “You and him have been spending too much time together.”

 

“Aww, come on, bro.” Frisk cooed “It’s funny and your smiling.”  
  
”It’s a pity smile.” Asriel said slowly

 

“Wow, they really seem to like each other.” Ron commented

 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Hermione asked credulously “They are brother and sister after all.”

 

“Yeah, Ron.” Harry said “I’m pretty sure they love each other a lot.”

 

Ron shrugged as Frisk and Asriel closed their books and left for their own dormitories after hugging each other and saying goodnight to each other.

 

“Their heading up.” Hermione commented “We should too.”

“Yeah. Night’, guys.” Harry said

 

“Night’, Hermione.” Ron said

 

“Goodnight, you two.” Hermione said slowly as she gathered up her books and left fore her dormitory and the boys went to theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the two Dreemurrs going to Hogsmeade. Both of them are also going to have their first ever dementor fight!


	3. The Bogart and the Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been really busy lately but here it is. Hope you guys enjoy!

The next few days went by slowly for Asriel and Frisk as they were too excited to get out of the castle and visit Hogsmeade. Finally, Saturday arrived but Asriel and Frisk still had to attend the first three classes before they were allowed to leave.

 

“So what are the first three classes?” Asriel asked Frisk at breakfast

 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts first,” Frisk said slowly as she checked her timetable “, then Transfigurations and then Herbology.”

 

“Hey, didn’t professor Lupin say he was bringing a boggart since the rest of our class wants to face one so badly even though its for third years?” Asriel asked curiously

 

“Yeah, he did.” Frisk said excitedly “I can’t wait to try it!”

 

“Something that turns into your worst fear?” Asriel said slowly “I’m not sure I’m keen on trying this.”

 

“Don’t worry bro.” Frisk said happily “I’m always by your side.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Asriel said smiling “That’s why I’m not really that scared.”

 

“Good, now let’s go.” Frisk said brightly as she got up from her seat

 

Asriel and Frisk then left the Great Hall for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They had waited five minutes before the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins joined outside the classroom door. After ten more minutes, Professor Lupin opened the classroom door and told them to put their books at the corner of the room as they would only need their wands for the practice.  


‘I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Lupin stated but then smiled “, but since Professor Dumbledore has given me his permission, I guess we can proceed.”

 

Lupin then pointed to a trunk across the room. It was rattling every few minutes.

 

“A boggart.” Lupin declared “, likes dark and enclosed spaces. For example: wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. I found this one yesterday and thought it would be perfect for your practice.”

 

The class looked at the trunk excitedly. All of them were eager to defeat their own worst nightmares.

 

“So, the first question we must ask ourselves is: what is a boggart?” Lupin asked

 

“It is a shape shifter,” a boy with two large front teeth said “It can take the shape of what ever it thinks will frighten us most.”

 

“Precisely.” Lupin said happily “So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person outside the trunk. But the moment I let it out, it will assume whatever each of us fears most. That means we have a huge advantage over it. Have you spotted it, Frisk?”

 

“U-uh,” Frisk stuttered at being suddenly addressed but answered anyway “because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be.”

 

“Well said.” Lupin said and Frisk beamed “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a boggart. It becomes confused. I once saw a boggart make a mistake by turning into half a slug while trying to frighten two people at once. Not remotely frightening.”

 

“The charm that repels the boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind.” Lupin said “You see, the thing really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. Now, we will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please … _ridikulus_!”

 

“ _Ridikulus_!” the class bellowed together

 

“Good,” Lupin said brightly “Now everyone, please form a line and we will begin.”

 

The class formed a line with Asriel as the last and Frisk as the second last. They waited for a while the student after student defeated their boggart. Finally, it was Frisk’s turn.

 

When Frisk stepped up to the boggart, the boggart started changing. It stopped when it changed into a man holding a handgun that was pointed right at her face. A few people gasped but Frisk just stayed calm and did the charm.

 

“ _Ridikulus_!” Frisk shouted and the boggart changed into a clown making balloons

 

“Excellent! Asriel, you next!” Lupin shouted happily

 

Asriel stepped up to the boggart and it started to change again. It finally stopped when it was the form of a flower with a face. Frisk froze while a few others laughed and giggled. Asriel began to shake and sweat as a creepy smile began to form on the flowers face.

 

“Howdy,” Flowey said while Frisk and Asriel cringed “I’m Flowey the flower and aren’t you an _idiot_!”

 

On the last word, the flowers face turned into a horrifyingly evil grin. The whole class stopped laughing and watched in shock as the flower laughed maniacally.

 

“You think just because you have a precious soul now, I’ll just stop existing?” Flowey asked cynically “Sorry Dreemurr but I’m much deeper than that.”

 

Asriel started to breathe hard and fast. Frisk was getting more agitated with every word Flowey uttered. The rest of the class and Lupin looked dumbfounded and did not know what to do.

 

“Remember all the things we did, Dreemurr.” Flowey asked evilly “Remember when we murdered that stupid mother of yours? Or when we stabbed that idiot skeleton? Or how about the numerous times we killed Frisk over and over again?”

 

Asriel couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed backwards. Frisk caught just before his head hit the ground. Professor Lupin forced the boggart back in the trunk while the Slytherins started making snide comments about Asriel.

 

“He really is a monster!” A boy shouted

 

“He’s even killed his own mother!” A girl cried “How evil can you get!?”

 

“Shut up!” Frisk shouted, finally snapping. “All of you just shut up! You don’t know what it’s been like for him! You try living his hell of a life!”

 

“I don’t want to live the life of a murderer, thanks.” A Slytherin sneered

 

“I meant living as a soulless being, idiot!” Frisk shouted angrily

 

The whole class went quiet at that. Now even Lupin was listening with high interest.

 

“You try living as a soulless flower for 85 years!” Frisk shouted “I dare you! Let’s see if you don’t go mad or insane!”

 

The Gryffindors were looking sadly at Asriel while the Slytherins looked at him hatefully. Frisk, throat now hoarse, pulled out her soul and heard everyone gasp. She then pulled Asriel’s soul out and saw that its red glow was dimming ever so slightly compared to hers.

 

“Come on, bro.” Frisk whispered “Please don’t die here.”

 

Frisk used her monster healing magic and started to heal Asriel’s soul. The class and Lupin watched in amazement at Frisk’s magic while Frisk healed Asriel. After a while, she was done and she let Asriel’s soul faze back into him while she put her own back into herself.

 

“Alright everyone, please leave for your next.” Lupin said slowly to the rest of the class “If one of the Gryffindors would be so kind to tall your next teacher that Frisk and Asriel will be a bit late because I want to have a word with them.”

 

Once Lupin found someone to tell professor McGonagall, he waited for the rest of the class to leave before locking the door and walking over to Frisk and Asriel. Frisk was crying a bit while Asriel lay on her legs and just slept.

 

‘How is he?” Lupin asked kindly

 

“H-he is fine, professor.” Frisk said softly “He just needs to rest for a few minutes. He’s been through a lot of times already so I knew just what to do.”

 

“You are very skilled in magic.” Lupin stated

 

“Monster magic, professor.” Frisk said “It’s different from wizard magic. Monster magic affects the soul while wizard magic affects the physical body.”

 

“So those red hearts were yours and Asriel’s souls, am I right?” Lupin asked curiously

 

“Yes and no.” Frisk said softly “His soul is from my original soul. The souls we have now are two parts of my original soul.”

 

“Why and how is that possible?” Lupin asked in shock

 

“Asriel died long ago at the hands of humans but was revived as that flower.” Frisk said sadly “He had no soul and couldn’t feel love or hope so after a while he went mad and did things he would never have done. At the end of my journey through the Underground, I split my soul into two souls so he could live again.”

 

“You cared for him so much that you would have given your life for him to live?” Lupin asked and Frisk nodded “You remind me of my old friend, James Potter. It was always friends before anything else in his book.”

 

“I don’t know why they,” Frisk said and pointed at the now locked door “, are so mean to Asriel? I thought monsters would be cruel but in reality it’s the humans that are cruel. Well some of them I mean.”

 

“I understand how you are feeling,” Lupin said sadly “, but it cannot be helped. It is just the way people are.”

 

Frisk nodded and at that moment, Asriel started to wake up. Frisk put him in sitting position as he opened his eyes.

 

“F-Frisk? Wh-what happened?” Asriel asked sleepily

 

“We’ll talk about it later. Right now, we have to get to class.” Frisk said quickly “Thanks for keeping us company, professor. I really appreciate you listening to me like that.”

 

“It was a pleasure, Frisk.” Lupin said happily “Goodbye.”

 

“Bye, professor.” Frisk and Asriel said together and left

 

Frisk filled Asriel in on what had happened earlier just now. Asriel face just became stonier with each word.

 

“Flowey is right; I did a lot of horrible t-OW!” Asriel said but then yelled in pain as Frisk punched him in the arm “What is t-OW!”

 

“I’m not going to stop punching you until you admit it was Flowey and not you who did those things!” Frisk shrieked

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Asriel said quickly and Frisk immediately started crying and hugged Asriel

 

“It wasn’t you, okay?” Frisk cried “You’re nothing like Flowey. You’re the best person and brother I could have ever met in my life.”

 

“Okay, sis.” Asriel said as he patted her back slowly “Your right. You were always right. I don’t know why I always let those thoughts take control of me like that.”

 

“Probably because you’re an idiot.” Frisk said with a small smile

 

“Yeah and if I’m one, you must be a bigger one.” Asriel said happily

 

They laughed for a bit before they rushed to Transfigurations. They told McGonagall why they were late and then they started their next lesson. They were still trying to change a matchstick into a needle.

 

“By the way, why was that guy with a gun your boggart?” Asriel asked curiously

 

Frisk froze and dropped her matchstick to the floor. Asriel suddenly realized that he had asked the wrong thing.

 

“Sorry,” Asriel said quickly as Frisk bent down to pick up her matchstick “, if you don’t want to tell me, its fine.”

 

“No, all of you need to now.” Frisk said softly “I’ll tell you, mom and dad later.”

 

“Are you sure?” Asriel asked worriedly “Are you really okay with telling us?”

 

“I’m sure.” Frisk said while giving him a big smile

 

They continued to practice then after a while it was time for their next class. Herbology was quick and then they went down to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch they went outside the Entrance Hall where Toriel and Asgore were already waiting for them.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Frisk exclaimed happily

 

“Hello, my children.” Asgore said with a smile

 

“It is good to see you two again.” Toriel said brightly as she hugged both of them

 

“We missed you so much.” Asriel said

 

“As did we.” Asgore said as the third years and other students gathered to go to Hogsmeade “Are you two ready to go?”

 

“Yeah!” Frisks exclaimed excitedly

 

“Okay then,” Toriel said “, let’s go.”

 

Students gawked at Toriel and Asgore as they brought Frisk and Asriel out of the castle. But nothing shocked the students more than the sight of the dementors that guarded the front gates bow to Asgore and Toriel.

 

After a while longer, they reached Hogsmeade. The first placed the royal family stopped at was the pet shop. There they got Frisk and Asriel a snowy white owl that had sapphire blue eyes. Frisk and Asriel couldn’t stop saying thank you for the gift.

 

“It is nothing, my children.” Asgore said happily “Now you two can write to us whenever you want.”

 

“Yeah and we’ll be writing a lot.” Asriel said brightly

 

They then visited Honeydukes, where Asriel and Frisk filled their pockets with sweets. After that, they went to the Three Broomsticks, where they sat and chatted. They never visited the Shrieking Shack since Toriel wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Um, Frisk?” Asriel said nervously

 

“Yeah, bro,” Frisk said, looking at him “What is it, bro?”

 

“Didn’t you, uh, want to tell us something?” Asriel asked nervously

 

Frisk nearly choked on her Butterbeer. Toriel was giving Asriel a strange look as she patted Frisk softly on the back. When Frisk finally regained composure, she looked up warily.

 

“I, uh, forgot but,” Frisk said softly “, sure. I’ll tell you guys. Now or never, right?”

 

“What is it, my child?” Toriel asked worriedly

 

“Mom and dad,” Frisk said slowly “I’ve never told you about my old parents, did I?”

 

“No, I don’t believe you have.” Asgore said

 

“If you don’t want to tell us, you don’t have to, my child.” Toriel said softly

 

“No, you guys need to know.” Frisk said sadly “I’ll start from the beginning.”

 

“My real name is Frisk Danvers. My birth father was James Danvers and my birth mother was Emily Jones.” Frisk said slowly “I had a big sister too. Her name was Susan Danvers.”

 

“My child, if you are not ready, you don’t need to do this.” Toriel said worriedly as she saw Frisk tearing up fast

 

“No, you need to know.” Frisk said sternly “My birth parents didn’t like me very much. They treated me like a stray they found on the roadside. Susan however was the best sister I could have ever asked for. She always snuck me some food, bought me new clothes every now and then, played with me but most of all, she just loved me.”

 

“My birth father was a very bad man.” Frisk said softly “Both me and Susan knew that he made money from hurting others. He and my birth mother always argued a lot but when it came to insulting or degrading me, they were always on the same page. Susan wanted to do something but couldn’t because we were both too scared to do anything.”

 

Asriel was in shock with his mouth slightly open. Asgore looked very angry whereas Toriel looked at Frisk sadly with a few stray tars in her eyes.

 

“Then one day, my birth dad drank a lot. A little too much.” Frisk said and shivered “He drank way too much and when he was arguing with my birth mom, he pulled out his gun.”

 

“What!?” Toriel gasped

 

“Like I said I knew he did a lot of bad things.” Frisk said softly “Anyway, when he pulled his gun, my birth mom got scared and pulled my name into the argument and said instead of shooting her, it would be better if he shot me.”

 

“What!?” Asgore almost shouted but managed to keep his voice down “You’re their own daughter and they would just talk about killing you!?”

 

“They never cared for me, dad.” Frisk said slowly “So, then my birth father started laughing like a maniac and said that was a good idea and headed for my room. He opened the door and pointed the gun at my face. I closed my eyes and heard the shot.”

 

“Wait… You heard the shot?” Asriel asked softly “If you heard the shot, wouldn’t that mean you got shot?”

 

Frisk looked up at them with red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She hated this part of the story most.

 

“I would have been if Susan didn’t push his hand aside at the last moment.” Frisk cried “She screamed for me to run and I bolted for the door. Then I ran out of the house. I was a few blocks away when I heard four more shots and a-a sc-scream.”

 

“Does that mean-?” Toriel asked softly, not daring to finish the question because afraid of the answer

 

‘Susan saved my life but I couldn’t even help her.” Frisk said as she cried softly “I don’t know if she is dead or not but I always hope that she’s not.”

 

“I’m sure that she is not.” Asgore reassured kindly “And if you want, I could look for her.”

 

“Dad, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Frisk said quickly “Your always so busy and have something to do and-.”

 

Asgore cut her off and said slowly “I’m too busy to help my daughter find her sibling. It would be my distinct pleasure to help you, my child.”

 

“Are you sure, dad?” Frisk asked softly “I don’t want to disturb you from your work.”

 

“Leave it to your father and me, my child.” Toriel said happily “I’m sure he and I can find your missing sister for you.”

 

“Yeah, sis. Let mom and dad look for her.” Asriel reassured her “I’m sure they will find her in no time.”

 

Frisk had no words for her new family so she just gave them a big hug. They had no idea how happy she was with them all there for her and readily able to do something so important for her. The three other Dreemurrs just hugged her back and just stayed like that for a while.

 

After that, they started their journey back towards the school. When they reached the school, they noticed that the rest of the students were also returning from Hogsmeade. Just as they reached the Entrance Hall, Malfoy shouted something nasty at the Dreemurrs.

 

“Look everyone!” Malfoy sneered loudly “The monsters have come to live in the Forbidden Forest just like the animals they are.”

 

“Shut up!” Frisk shouted and the next second Malfoy was surrounded by spears and lightning bolts

 

Frisk was now loving the look of horror on Malfoy’s face. She was pushing the magic spears and lightning bolts ever so closer towards him when a voice broke into her thoughts.

 

‘Don’t do it, sis.’ Asriel said softly ‘He isn’t worth it and you know it. You don’t want to get in trouble now, do you?’

 

‘Urgh, fine!’ Frisk thought frustrated

 

The spears and lightning bolts disappeared and Malfoy let out a small sigh of relief. Then after the rest of the students were in the castle, the Dreemurr family said one last goodbye before Frisk and Asriel left for their dormitory. The two of them were dead tired and wanted nothing more than to sit on the comfortable armchairs of the common room.

 

But when they reached the portrait hole, they saw a man with messy black hair and tattered clothing arguing with the Fat Lady. Suddenly, the man scratched the portrait of the Fat Lady with a long knife. The Fat Lady vanished from her portrait the moment he took out the knife.

 

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Asriel shouted

 

The man turned around and Frisk saw that he was the wanted man that was all over the news. He looked at them confused then hungrily.

 

“You two! Tell me the password now!” Sirius shouted

 

“Your Sirius Black, aren’t you?” Frisk asked softly

 

“Yes, I am.” Sirius growled “Now tell me-.”

 

Before Sirius could finish, Asriel had used his magic to pin Black to the side of the wall.

 

“Why should we? You’re a murderer!” Asriel shouted

 

“I did not do all those things that the Prophet is spouting.” Sirius growled then glanced at his battered watch “The feast is ending. You two need to leave if you do not want to get in trouble.”

 

“Why? We should wait here for someone to come so that they can catch you.” Frisk said sharply

 

Sirius sighed and said “Fine, if you two want the truth, release me now and come find me at two in the morning tomorrow in the trophy room. I swear will be there and I will wait for you there.”

 

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other and then to Sirius then back to themselves.

 

‘What do you think?’ Asriel thought

 

‘I think we should trust him because I’m sure he could have hurt us but he didn’t.’ Frisk thought ‘And we don’t want to send an innocent man to prison just in case he is innocent.’

 

“Okay then. But if your not there, we will tell Dumbledore about you.” Asriel said

 

“Alright but hurry!” Sirius said sharply

 

Asriel quickly released Sirius and Sirius swiftly ran away. Asriel then used his monster magic to turn both Frisk and himself invisible just as the Gryffindors came up the stairs. They then snuck behind all of the Gryffindors until they were way at the back before turning visible again.

 

“Someone get professor Dumbledore. QUICKLY!” Percy suddenly shouted

 

“Hopefully this was the right thing to do.” Asriel whispered

 

“It was. I’m sure of it.” Frisk whispered back

 

Frisk knew she had done the right thing. But as she lay awake that night, she couldn’t help feeling worried that Sirius might break his word to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Sirius Black explaining himself to Frisk and Asriel. Look forward to that and thanks for all the support on this story!


	4. Announcement and apology

First off, I know I haven’t posted anything for a while now and I am deeply sorry for that. I’m having trouble coping with my senior high year in school since we have to rush through chapters and extra chapters so I’ve been really busy. I hope all the people who have been following my stories understand this. But I’m not going to stop writing because I love to write for you guys! But it will be a while before I post new chapters and sorry for that too. Anyway I’m planning on writing again after my first test so just hold on for a little longer please. Thanks for all the support so far and Bye!


End file.
